Discusión:Guardia Imperial
Pensé en mejorar este articulo ya que veo que es un poco escueto para todo lo que es el tema de la guardia imperial. Lo seguiré expandiendo en los siguientes días. Saludos a todos Vostroyan firstborn y Death Korps of Krieg Hola debido a que la mayoría de la información la he consultado del rulebook en inglés, la verdad no se como se puedan usar estos nombres en español, ya que primogenitos y korps de muerte suenan algo extraño. XV8 Crisis 03:44 14 jul 2009 (UTC) pues pa mejorarlo lo as echo un poco mal.sin ofender. hermano eduardo´´´´ La página sufrió una gran variedad de cambios y ya por último me enfoque mas en otros articulos, publicaré la última versión que tenía, para que no se vea tan escaso XV8 Crisis 22:06 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo siempre he oído que estos regimientos se llamaban Primeros Nacidos Vostroyanos y Cuerpos (o Corps) de la Muerte de Krieg. vehiculos creo que los nombres en inglés están bien, de hecho son aceptados en la versión en español, además se lee como una castellanización demasiado forzada.XV8 Crisis 03:21 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Flipada "Por lo que no es raro que las unidades de élite de un planeta compitan entre sí por un lugar en la Guardia Imperial, terminando la mayoría de las veces en batallas que escalan a una mini guerra" La experenza de vida media en todo el universo de un guardia imperial son aproximadamente 35 horas y no son especialmente tan selectivos como los marines espaciales.Hay mas que plazas disponibles como para que no se de ese caso tan extremo lo de que "no es raro",lo cambaria por "casos muy extremos" En cuanto la calidad de las tropas,tienen que ser muy tanas para que sea ejecutado el gobernador.Muchos regimientos como los de savlar,son regimientos indisplinados y anarquicos,necesitandose una gran cantidad de sacerdotes y comisarios para su control,no por ello dejan de ser utiles como herramienta del imperio en el campo de batalla y es bastante comun este caso,reclutar delicuentes sin entrenamiento,quiero se especifique que tienen ser de calidad desastrosa para que no sirvan. Generalmente su reclutamientos son gentes de bajos fondos acostumbrados a la violencia u cuidadnos de clase b y c(d en casos de supercolmenas),pero existen planetas donde es un orgullo entrar en la guardia y es costumbre enviar a un mienbro de la familia o primogenito. De todas formas el pago de soldados no es de caracter obligatorio,existen casos de planetas agricolas protegidos solo por un peloton de mil guardias y no pueden permitirse el lujo de dar tropas.Ese pago en "especies",es el mas comun en los mundos indsutrializados o colmena,por que la poblacion puede ser un problema,aun enviando millones,en una decada se regenera esa cantidad. En el reglamento de la tercera edicion esplica con detalle el tipos de diezmos que paga el planeta,segun su estilo,muchos tipos de planetas u sistemas estan extentos del pago de tropas. Por cierto,el pago no es cada año,la burocracia imperial es tan grande y caotica que no puede gestionar eso para que se haga cada año. Pequeños errores de ortografía y en construcción de las palabras Añado este tema despues de ver que no he podido editar el tema para corregir pequeñas faltas que hay en el texto , entiendo que se quiere preservar la libre edicion así que pido que quien pueda editar revise todo el textoTsui Izumi 09:08 23 may 2011 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________ Hola, muchas gracias por anunciar dichos problemas, estamos trabajando de apoco en arreglar todo los articulos, pero en estos momentos somo 3 personas las que estamos trabajando y no tenemos en estos dias mucho tiempo para poder arreglar algunos detalles y perfeccionar algunos otros. Me parece extraño que no tengas la opcion de editar para poder arreglar los detalles que tu encontraste que estan mal, o si esque no te carga, intentalo actualizando la pagina. saludos.Heford 12:31 23 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Tsui Gracias por avisarnos de los errores ortográficos. Te he dejado un mensaje en la sección "Discusión" de tu perfil. También explico ahí la razón por la que no has podido editar éste artículo. ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 12:42 23 may 2011 (UTC) Rangos Hola, hay varios errores en los rangos que me gustaria aclarar (antes de todo quiero decir que yo soy fan de la guardia imperial y tengo dos codex de la GI): Conscripto no solo son los que se retiraron de la Escuela de Entrenamiento, tambien estan los voluntarios, civiles, milicianos y soldados de las Fuerzas de Defensa Planteraria ademas de guardias retirados, para aclararlo. Los escudosblancos o reclutas '''NO son "soldados recien graduados" al contrario precisamente estan entrenandose para ser guardias de pleno derecho, en ningun codex o sitio he visto yo que un recluta este graduado, ademas que tengan abierto o cerrado el casco no indica nada, no se de donde lo han sacado eso. '''Oficiales: '''aqui hay unos cuantos errores, el teniente es un oficial subalterno que manda un peloton o seccion (2-3 escuadras de linea), el capitan es el jefe de una compañia no un guardaespaldas del coronel y el señor comandante militante es el jefe supremo de un sistema como pone en el antiguo codex GI (el anterior al actual) aqui no tiene que ver nada la flota imperial. ademas por curiosidad en la misma pagina pone que señor castellano y señor mariscal (o mas bien mariscal supremo) son equivalentes a capitan general pero inferior al (señor) comandante supremo militante. A todo esto habria que incluir 2 rangos: '''Mayor, y''' tambien Cabo o especialista', el primero es el segundo del coronel y cabo o especialista son los artilleros de armas especiales/pesadas, los operadores de radio y los medicos o sanitarios. siento dar "el peñazo" con tanta palabreria pero soy nuevo y antes de cambiar yo nada del articulo prefiero discutirlo rango por rango antes aqui para que nadie tenga dudas Emperador Goge Vandire 14:25 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola como has puesto en tu articulo la guardia imperial se organiza en regimientos y, de acuerdo con los libros de ciaphas cain, la organización del regimiento en el caso de un regimiento de infanteria sería la siguiente: los soldados se organizan por escuadrones , 10 soldados por escuadron, bajo el mando de un sargento. Aunque en algunos regimientos, fundamentalmente especializados en guerra urbana, se pueden organizar en grupos de 5 soldados llamados equipos de tiro, bajo el mando de un suboficial. 5 escuadrones (50 soldados) forman un peloton, bajo el mando de un teniente. 4 o 5 pelotones (250 soldados) forman una compañia bajo el mando de un mayor (que es el 2º al mando del regimiento) y el resto de capitanes. Y hasta 6 compañias (1500 soldados) forman un regimiento bajo el mando de un coronel, mas la plana mayor que le acompaña. A este numero de soldados hay que añadir equipo medico, apoyo logistico, apoyo pesado ( al ser un regimiento de infanteria basicamente hellhounds y sentinels, que se organizan en escuadras en numero de tres unidades bajo el mando de un teniente, con un numero variable de escuadras en el regimiento), con lo que el total de soldados para un regimiento de la guardia imperial estaria entre 2000 y 3000 hombres. De las compañias que conforman el regimiento habitualmente una de ellas es de apoyo logistico, que incluye vehículos de transporte (chimeras y camiones de transporte) y unidades logisticas (como los salamandra) . Espero que esta informacion os sirva de algo, aunque no se si los libros de ciaphas son la mejor referencia posible. Un saludo. por casualidad no tendras esos libros en pdf que esa informacion me viene muy bien para mejorar algunas cosas Ismael Romeral 2 22:16 23 mar 2012 (UTC) lo siento, tengo los libros impresos por timun en español (esperando que editen alguno mas), me los estoy releyendo de nuevo y si encuentro alguna informacion mas de la organizacion en la GI que crea que pueda serte de utilidad te la hago llegar, saludos gracias y hazte una cuenta que asi puedes ayudarnos Ismael Romeral 2 22:47 23 mar 2012 (UTC) hola me he creado una cuenta como me habias recomendado y he encontrado otra referencia a la organizacion de la GI en los libros de Ciaphas Cain que espero que te sirva: en los escuadrones existe un ASL o Subjefe de escuadron (lo de ASL no se de donde viene, tengo los libros en español, en el orignal en ingles debe tener sentido), este es un suboficial de rango inferior al de sargento (que manda el escuadron) entrenado para asumir el mando si el sargento muere o queda incapacitado, o en el caso de que el escuadron se divida en dos equipos de cinco soldados deberá asumir el mando del segundo equipo cuando se separe del primero y, por lo tanto, del control directo del sargento. Un saludo. No cambiar el título del artículo Por favor, no cambiéis el título del artículo por Astra Militarum. ¡Guardia Imperial forever! ---- Tranquilo hombre, que yo sepa no ha dejado de usarse ese nombre... sería como Carcharodones Astra y Tiburones Espaciales, son el mismo Capítulo pero con nombre clásico y moderno xD Cuando salga el Codex y nos lo traguemos en inglés (-.-) veremos qué se puede hacer. Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King (discusión) 17:42 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Se usa guardia imperial para referirse al individuo en sí, me parece. Cambiaré a Astra Militarum tras leer el codex. 'Señor Miriam (discusión) 16:10 7 abr 2014 (UTC)Maky125, especialista en la Guardia Imperial de Wikihammer40k'''